Legion
Legion is a robot and playable character in MARDEK. Background Meraeador's invention, which he worked on for several years before using Dark Magic to trap a soul in it... but he accidentally summoned four souls, who now share the same body. The 'red soul' is Baron von Doomkill; a man who seems to have once been some cruel tyrant or dictator. He's very evil, and would like nothing more than to use his new super-body to wreak destruction and cause misery to the world once more. The 'blue soul' is a female Shaman named Deena. She is one of Gloria Eh-Korey's predecessors, acting as the Canonia Shaman in ages past. She is wise and fair, and willing to help out where she can. The 'purple soul' seems to be a depressive individual known as 'Miserable ol' Martin'. He seems to be incapable of happiness, and does nothing but complain about how hopeless everything is and how hard things are for him. The 'yellow soul' is an ex-priest of YALORT named Bostolm. He was driven insane along with the rest of the priests there when a 'fallen star' very similar to the Violet Crystal appeared at the monastery in Lifewood. According to the Fallen High Priest, Bostolm was once one of the most 'wise, venerable, and learned' of their number. He now expresses an intense fear of pixies and is prone to frequent inane exclamations. However, after the events with the Monastery Bostolm appears to begin to slowly regain his sanity, though this cannot be seen to any serious extent during the events of the game. Involvement Legion was the "Metal Man" which Meraeador was creating in chapter 1 and 2. It was a complex clockwork machine which Meraeador wished to create in order to realise his dream of having Metal Men preforming tasks in houses all over the world. In the beginning of chapter 3, the metal man was finished, but it still needed a soul to move. For this, Meraeador asked Mardek to find a way to animate it; he mentioned to Gloria that he had heard of ancient magic that could trap a soul in an object. After some discussion about the nature of the project, Gloria agreed to help. In order to trap a soul, he needed a necromantic tome from the Aeropolis library. The book was in the possession of a necromancer named Saul. Once they had this in their possession, Mardek and Meraeador asked Gloria to read the spell to trap the soul into the metal man. She said they needed 3 items, where they went out to search for: a ★ Silver Cord, the skull of a truly wicked mortal, and a ★ Crystal Rose. After they had collected them, Meraeador spoke the words of the spell to trap a soul into the metal man. But in the last word, he stuttered and spoke the first letter 3 times before he spoke the entire word. As a result, there were four souls trapped into the metal man instead of one. The staple eye colour of Legion is turquoise, but it changes according to which one of the soul speaks; the souls are named for their colour. The blue soul is Deena, a former Canonia Shaman, the yellow is an insane Yalortian cultling named Bostolm who is also scared of pixies, the purple is a depressed man called "Miserable ol' Martin", who says that his actual name is Eric, and the red is a bloodthirsty ex-ruler, Baron von Doomkill, who is mentioned in a book to have stolen the Elemental Crystals of Belfan at one point. Battle A full list of Legion's skills in battle can be found here. Legion learns skills when he is attacked by monsters, regardless of whether or not he survives the attack. Skills are mastered automatically. Not all skills can be learned, and it normally takes some trial-and-error to figure out which ones can. Legion can only equip Robotarms and R. Plating in the weapon and armour slots, respectively. Both are currently available only through crafting in Meraeador's Workbench. If Meraeador is in the active party, Legion can also be repaired by him, which fully restores him and boosts STR, VIT, SPR, and AGL by 1 each. Legion is among the most powerful and versatile characters late game if he has learnt enough skills, and especially useful during bosses. Vital stats Chapter 3 *STR: 20 *VIT: 20 *SPR: 10 *AGL: 10 Resistance A list of resistance-providing equipment can be found here. Gallery LegionSprite.gif|Sprite Trivia *Legion is named after the biblical demon, Legion. *One of Legion's personalities, Miserable Ol' Martin, is a parody of Marvin the Paranoid Android from ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' series. *Each of Legion's souls are supposed to represent one of the four temperaments: the red soul, Baron von Doomkill, is choleric; the blue one, Deena, is phlegmatic; the purple one, Miserable Ol' Martin, is melancholic and the yellow one, Bostolm, is sanguine. *Legion and Mythril Golems are the only entities to naturally have the Physical element. This is due to the fact that Legion and Mythril Golems, as robots, are not affected by any of the magical forces that influence their elements, and thus is made completely of Physical parts. Annihilator:Karnos can also assume the Physical element, but has to change into that element via Elemental Shift. It is possible that this is because Karnos is a soulless body, with no soul to determine its element. *Legion is the only character who doesn't have a specific alignment. *Legion's default eyes match the normal RPG equivalent for his class, Blue Mage. *All of Legion's Robot Arm weapons have non-battle uses, though non of them are explored: the Clasping Claws are potentially usable for retrieving objects, removing debris or pulling levers, the Hammerfist can be used for smashing debris, blacksmithing, or hammering nails into place, and the Buzzsaw Arm can hypothetically be used for clearing pathways by slicing up barriers (such as trees) as well as for general lumber harvesting. These all reflect Meraeador's desire to have a machine that helps people- the fighting applications are simply fringe benefits given the situation. Category:MARDEK Characters